Insanity
by ssenroF
Summary: We all know Itachi Uchiha faked being insane for the sake of his village,  but what if he was never acting? This is the story of an insane Itachi.


Disclaimer

We Know that Itachi Uchiha did not go crazy and killed his clan in cannon, but what if he did?

I do not own Naruto

Insanity

The heralded Uchiha clan was a clan of leaders, heroes, and villains, however what most don't understand is that the Uchiha clan is cursed, or rather their power, the legendary sharingan eye, is cursed. As one of the most famous clans, they have a reputation to uphold, a reputation that during the time of the infamous clan wars, was a very blood one. However, as peace was established and cities were built, The bloody Uchiha were forgotten by most, while most of their past was kept secret, however their was one Uchiha who would never forget the Uchiha way, his way, because he was the best, he was Uchiha Madara.

Itachi Uchiha was known as a genius, of a genius clan, he was always more mature than his nephews and cousins, and he never understood the things his friends did for fun because of that. So instead Itachi Uchiha looked for friendship elsewhere. This is where Uchiha Madara would leave his mark, on a young impressionable Uchiha.

Itachi met his great grandfather, when he was seven, and he thought the world of him. You see, Itachi being who he was, an Uchiha could never socialize with other children from different clans, so when he met a friendly Uchiha, he realized that not all Uchiha were like his parents, but unfortunately little Itachi would later realize that he was wrong, very wrong.

As Itachi become older, he graduated through the shinobi ranks faster than anyone else before him, creating new records in ninjustu,genjustsu, and taijustu. However after Itachi become head of anbu black ops at thirteen, he figured he had reached the epitome of his career, after all there has never been a Uchiha Hokage, because how the interest of the Uchiha clan differ from the interest of the village.

Itachi liked to think, however what he thought about no one knew, in fact no one knew much about Itachi these days.

As Itachi was visiting Madara he thought, " my clan, the village, status, power, it is all perception, the truth is just one perspective of many, if only I could understand other people's perceptions there could be peace. As if he was reading his thoughts Madara spoke "Itachi I believe you are old enough to understand the blood of the Uchiha. "What do you mean Madara"? I know of our bloodline I mastered it years ago after all. But did you Itachi, there are things you must know, you must understand the past of the Uchiha. "Very well, I will listen Madara ". Madara began his tale with " there are stages that supersede the third stage of the sharingan, watch" Itachi although confused listened to Madara and looked down in shock as Madaras' eyes evolved into a very distinct shape, of three circles which were all connected. "What are you Madara" asked Itachi, while Madara laughed and said " I am a true Uchiha, now go Itachi and gain these eyes, but first let me tell you how".

1 year later

I now have the ability to allow others to see my reality, my opinions, thank you Madara. "Itachi what are you doing why betray me!" "Madara, your time is up, it is now my turn to use those legendary eyes of yours". As Itachi walked over to Madaras' broken body, Madara tried to get up and run away but Itachi was to quick and pinned Madara down to the floor with his foot. "Madara, I thank you, now everyone will know my truth."

Two weeks Later

Nisan Why did you do this, we are a family Nisan, "Sasuke you are a fool, now understand my reality" "What are you talking about Nisan!" Then Sasuke noticed Itachis' crazed grin and froze when he saw his brothers' eye bleed and change from the regular sharingan to what looked like a deranged eye, and then everything went black.

And then, Sasuke saw his brother again but, everything was wrong, the sky was black and the moon was red. "Sasuke, this is my world, I want you to understand me, so I brought you here to live in my reality"." Nisan, stop it, your scaring me"!.

Itachi closed his eyes, and through a rare show of emotion, frowned, "Sasuke don't worry we understand each other now, everything will be fine". But Itachi-ni "I don't understand you, I despise you, you killed everyone!" "But Sasuke, I did not kill anyone, I just showed them my reality, now let me show you a true Uchiha, my true self. "Sasuke screamed when a blade pierced his chest and then Itachi grinned " Sasuke this is the Uchiha way, as Uchiha we follow the way blood flows little brother"!

Insanity- When an individual does not believe the reality that they live in and tries to create their own.


End file.
